ikemensengokufandomcom-20200214-history
Sleeping With You In My Arms (2019)
Sleeping with you in my arms Event Period: '07/26/2019 6pm to 08/04/2019 6pm (PST) 'Sample 'Bonuses' *'Moonlit Bedroom - 'Early Clear Bonus: Gold - Use 180 bearsaces by 07/29/2019 6pm PST. *'Dreamy Butterfly Room Frame' - Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Use 240 bearsaces by 08/01/2019 6pm PST. *'Bedtime Mini Warlords - 'Early Clear Bonus: Platinum - Use 330 bearsaces by 08/03/2019 6pm PST. 'Bonus Stories' *'Warlord's Pajama Party! (Part 1) - '''10 bearsaces bonus *'Warlord's Pajama Party! (Part 2) - 100 bearsaces bonus *'Sleeping With You Bonus Story (Yukimura) - '''200 bearsaces bonus *'Sleeping With You Bonus Story (Mitsuhide) - '320 bearsaces bonus *'Sleeping With You Bonus Story (Kenshin) - '360 bearsaces bonus 'Voice Clips *'Kennyo's Voice Clip' - 40 bearsaces bonus *'Sasuke's Voice Clip' - 60 bearsaces bonus *'Yukimura's Voice Clip' - 90 bearsaces bonus *'Mitsunari's Voice Clip' - 140 bearsaces bonus *'Shingen's Voice Clip' - 160 bearsaces bonus *'Hideyoshi's Voice Clip' - 180 bearsaces bonus *'Ieyasu's Voice Clip' - 210 bearsaces bonus *'Mitsuhide's Voice Clip' - 250 bearsaces bonus *'Masamune's Voice Clip' - 300 bearsaces bonus *'Kenshin's Voice Clip' - 330 bearsaces bonus *'Nobunaga's Voice Clip' - 350 bearsaces bonus 'Collection Bonuses' *'Dreamy Obi Decoration '- 20 bearsaces bonus *'500 Gold '- 30 bearsaces bonus *'Perfume (+500 Grace) '- 50 bearsaces bonus *'Honey '- 70 bearsaces bonus *'Castle Storage '- 80 bearsaces bonus *'Sweet Cake '- 110 bearsaces bonus *'Dreamy Candle '- 120 bearsaces bonus *'Closet Storage '- 130 bearsaces bonus *'Gacha Ticket (+500pts) '- 150 bearsaces bonus *'Closet Storage '- 170 bearsaces bonus *'Castle Storage '- 190 bearsaces bonus *'Dramatic Elixir (+1) '- 220 bearsaces bonus *'Lavender Shawl '- 230 bearsaces bonus *'Gacha Ticket (1000 pts) '- 240 bearsaces bonus *'Romantic Elixir (+1) '- 260 bearsaces bonus *'Closet Storage '- 270 bearsaces bonus *'Comfy Couch with heart Pillows '- 280 bearsaces bonus *'Perfume (+1000 Grace) '- 290 bearsaces bonus *'3.000 Gold '- 310 bearsaces bonus *'Closet Storage (x2) '- 340 bearsaces bonus *'Castle Storage '- 370 bearsaces bonus *'Elixir of Love (+1:+1) '- 380 bearsaces bonus *'Gacha Token '- 390 bearsaces bonus *'Parfait '- 400 bearsaces bonus *'' After receiving all Collection Bonuses, the player gets 1 perfume (+100 grace) per every 10 bearsaces used.'' 'Ranking Bonuses' *'Dreamy Water Lily Kimono - 'Top 250 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 250 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 500, 1.000 and 5.000 bonuses. *'Dreamy Blue - Violet Obi - 'Top 500 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 500 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1.000 and 5.000 bonuses. *'Dreamy Hair Ribbon - 'Top 1000 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 5000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5.000 bonuses. *'Gacha Token - 'Top 5000 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 5000 ranking positions. 'Lucky Time Schedule' *07/27 9:00 pm to 07/28 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time *07/31 9:00 pm to 08/01 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time *08/03 9:00 pm to 08/04 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time Category:Events Category:Collection Events